


not puppy love

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Other, Suggestive, biker ratchet au, one day i will write smut but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: its hard being soft and hes still learning, but you love him enough to teach him





	not puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/gifts).



It wasn't often Ratchet broke into your apartment, bruised up and bleeding as he would sit at your counter glaring with a sneer plastered on busted lips and eyes narrowed, his hair lazily tied back as small strands would slip free to limply hang in-front of his face. It wasn't as often as it had been, his 'habit' dying down significantly after he up and left you and your small part of the city to run off with his 'motor-gang' as he called them once. Seeing him sitting at your bar, bleeding on a barstool as if he  _belonged_ made you feel emotions you would have much rather never feel again, especially since they were caused by  _him_

"Why did you come back?" you had asked, slowly walking towards the kitchen entrance as his eyes followed you, his body subtly shifting into a fight-ready stance, as if he expected you to beat the ever-living shit out of him, something you had -however shamefully self-admitted- considered upon seeing the first sight of those tattoos you had gotten  _together._ "It's been eight months without so much as a ' _fuck_ _you'_ since you up and left me here. I think you least you owe me is a goddamn explanation as to why you're sitting here, bleeding in my kitchen"

You could hear Ratchet's sigh and the scrape of the barstool's legs as it was pushed back across tiles, your body slightly tensing up as you could feel him approach you until his chest was almost perfectly aligned with your back. You could feel his breath on your neck as he leaned his head down to gently nuzzle his face into your hair, bruised and bloody hands coming to rest on your hips. Ratchet let his grip tighten slightly as he sighed, moving his head so that his temple rested against your own, arms moving yet again to wrap you closer to him. "Kup  _needed_ me, things got bad too fast for any of us to catch it, and I was the only one he could trust... I should've said something but I didn't, and I'm  _sorry_."

 

"Ratch...  you _can't_ just drop me and then expect me to _sit here_ and _wait_ for you for _god knows how long_. I didn't know if you were _dead_ , I didn't know if I should've called Prowl or Orion or..." you took a deep breath, closing your eyes as Ratchet gave that low, grumbling whine he always made when you were upset and he didn't know what to say

 

"I _missed_ you, _you asshole_ "

 

"So, does that mean you'll give me another chance? Or am I stuck sleeping on the couch...?"

 

Turning to face Ratchet, you couldn't help but roll your eyes at pathetically hopeful look on his face. "And just what makes you think I've forgiven you enough to even let you sleep on the couch?" you hummed. "What's stopping me from calling Prowl _right now_ to haul your ass out of here for _good_?", rubbing your knuckles against Ratchet's cheek, you sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "If you're gonna try and stay here, you're very obviously going to bathe, even if I have to drag you into that shower by your _nose_ "

 

Ratchet seemed to give a chuckle at that, peeking open an eye to stare at you before closing it again with a sigh

 

"Lead the way then, _babe_ "

-

 

What you and Ratchet shared, it wasn't puppy love. Puppy love was soft kisses in the morning, gentle touches as you would pass each other in the kitchen, gentle nothings whispered in each other's ears as you would hold each other close. Ratchet didn't do soft, he didn't whisper in the mornings to you, nor did he hold you close to whisper 'I love you' in the twilight of the evening. In all of the years you'd known Ratchet, he had only been soft to you one time, and that was when you needed him most. It had been a long night of drinking under the stars and a shared kiss before he held you so tightly and promised you the world, only if you would be his

 

But now, standing under the heat of the shower-head with Ratchet kneeling down in front of you, your hands tangled in his hair, you slowly realized he would never be that soft again. Shaking your head slightly, you focused on gently rubbing the shampoo into his messy mop he called a 'hairstyle' as he nuzzled his face further into your skin, stubbly cheek softly scratching against your hip. "You need a haircut, Ratch" you whispered, closing your eyes as he pulled away from your hip just enough to pepper small kisses to any part of skin he could reach

 

"What if I don't _want_ a haircut?" he purred, hands reaching up to gently rub at your thighs. "Maybe I _like_ the rugged biker look, I think it's _pretty sexy_ if I do say so myself"

 

"Ratch, you look like a _mutt_ that got dragged in from off the streets"

 

Ratchet huffed, deciding that he would rather continue his nuzzles like an over-grown cat than entertain the idea of you bringing scissors anywhere near his head

 

-

 

Laying in bed next to Ratchet wasn't something you thought would ever happen again, yet the feeling of his arms holding you close while you cuddled yourself into his chest told you otherwise. Ratchet was back, and this time, it seemed that he would stay. You knew better than to get your hopes up, he was a wild spirit and prone to wonder, but he was here now, in your bed with you, his knuckles cleaned and bandaged and that terrible hairstyle of his cleaned up. It still surprised you how he had all but plopped himself into your lap, purring like a cat while you braided his hair, grinning so large you could see his canine teeth

 

You had yet to forgive him to leaving you un-announced all those months ago, and he still didn't know how to be soft, but you two could learn together. Ratchet may have been an asshole, but he was yours to love and hold, even if he was a bit rough around the edges


End file.
